Life as We Live it
by eeveepikachu0402
Summary: His eyes burned with a fiery rage. Was he... protecting me? Was this the same man that I have known for so many years? The same one that gave me my last name? "Run, Erza!"
1. Chapter 1: Our New World

**Chapter 1: Our New World**

_Year: 803_

His eyes burned with a fiery rage. _Is he... protecting me? Was this the same man that I have known for so many years? The same one that gave me my last name?_

"Run, Erza!"

* * *

><p>The year is 803, our world has changed <span>so<span> much. Fairy Tail is a lot smaller, so small that I can count the number of members left on just two hands. To be exact we have eight members remaining. In the year 798 the royal family was over thrown by a group that wanted us to call them _"The New Fairies."_ These _"New Fairies"_ were evil malicious brutes, if you didn't do what they told you to, you were killed, and that was that. They wouldn't even think twice about killing a mage, which is why we only have 8 members left. That count was taken three months ago, before I abandoned Fairy Tail.

_"The New Fairies"_ had desecrated Fairy Tail's name, claiming to be members of Fairy Tail that had a different approach to life than the rest of us. I cant speak for the rest of Fairy Tail, but when the riots come to them, I don't want to be there. I met up with Jellal and we set off to get as far away from this hell hole as possible.

* * *

><p>So here we are now, on the run, when we find one of <em>"The New Fairies."<em>

"Erza, RUN!" Jellal repeated, this time louder.

"No! I wont leave you Jellal." "Ex-quip." I calmly stated.

"Heaven's wheel armor, right?" Jellal questioned.

"Correct, but now is not the time for small talk."

"Let's go!" Jellal and I simultaneously stated.

I ran towards the man and surrounded him with my mighty blades. The man obviously had no common sense because he threw himself repetitively at the blades, in a sad attempt to escape until finally his body could handle no more and he collapsed from blood loss, never to awaken again.

"Let's get out of here before the others come and realize who did this to him." Jellal firmly stated.

"Got it, ex-quip." I said as I changed back into my normal armor.

"Let's run like the wind." Jellal said as we started to run off, keeping a good pace. We weren't exactly sure where we were going, but any where would be better than here.

"So you never have told me which members are left at Fairy Tail." Jellal said, obviously trying to keep my mind off the fact that I had just killed someone.

"The eight members are as follows: Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Bisca, Asuka, Romeo, Juvia, and most likely Guildarts."

"What about you?"

"I don't count, I betrayed them."

"Then let's go back for them."

"Are you insane?!"

"That's a good question, now let's go to Fairy Tail, and that's an order."

"Your lucky I love you otherwise you would be dead by now."

"You lo-lo-love m-m-m-me?" Jellal stuttered as he pointed to himself.

"Yes I do, now let's go." I said as I walked in the general direction of Fairy Tail.

"I thought that you didn't want to go."

"Normally I wouldn't take an order from anyone, but I will make an exception for you, let's hurry."


	2. Chapter 2: Back-tracking

**Chapter 2: Back-tracking**

_Month: August, Year: 803_

"Erza, how close to Fairy Tail are we?" Jellal questioned me.

"We are almost there, have a little more patience." I responded calmly yet firmly to Jellal.

"Yah, yah, whatever." "Hey, Erza, back then, did you mean what you said?"

"If you mean about loving you then the answer is yes, I meant every word."

"I-I l-lo-lo-love you too." Jellal said with a smile as we kept waling in the direction of Fairy Tail.

"Jellal?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Oh, yes, what is it, Erza?"

"What kind of future do you imagine for yourself?"

"A kind of future where you and I are living happily together. A future where all this bull shit has blown over."

"Aww, thank you! And about the bull shit part, your right." and with that the conversation ended. Now Fairy Tail was in full view and only a few minutes away.

"We're here. Are you ready?" I said to Jellal as we reached the guild.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." responded Jellal in a calm, firm tone as we walked into the guild. When we walked in a young lady that I had never seen before walked up to us. We looked each other over and I noticed that she looked kind of like me, but with bright blue hair, and quit a lot younger. By the looks of her I would say that she was no older than seven years old, maybe eight years old at the most.

"What is your name young lady?" I finally asked the girl.

"You didn't give me a name, mommy." the girl nonchalantly said in response.

Baffled all I could say was, "Young lady, I think you have confused with someone."

"No I don't." she said happily while playing with some of her hair.

"We've been calling her Yuki. She showed up her about a week after you left. There was a man with her, but he hid his face from us." I heard Cana say.

"After the man left she told us the same thing about not having a name, except, without the mommy part." jumped in Asuka.

"Though she told us more, she told us that her daddy was bringing her to be with her mommy, but her mommy wasn't here." added Bisca.

"One more thing, she said that her daddy was leaving to bring back her mommy, and that her mommy and her had never met." added a small voice belonging to Romeo.

"Yuki was it?" I asked the girl.

"Yah." the now Yuki responded.

"Yuki, if you haven't met your mommy, what makes you think I'm her?"

"Because you walked in with daddy." Yuki then turned to Jellal, "Daddy, this is mommy, right?"

"'daddy'" we all screamed towards Jellal.

"Well you see," Jellal started, addressing everyone. "About five years ago Erza and I had some business to take care of, not long after, we realized that Erza was pregnant, that's when we decided to keep Erza at home for a few months. When the baby was born we were told she wouldn't live long and that she wouldn't live past three months, Erza didn't want to see her child die, so she left her in my care and came back here." turning to just face me Jellal added, "Erza, this is your little girl."

"You-you mean, th-this i-is, sh-she" I stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, this is our five-year-old daughter. Erza, what would you like our daughter to be named?" Jellal responded.

"Let's ask her." I said turning to Yuki. "What would you like your name to be?"

"I've always liked the name Harukaze, could that be my name?" responded my daughter.

"What ever you like, Harukaze. I'm sorry that I was gone for so many years, I will never leave you alone again." turning to face everyone else I added "Everyone, thank you for taking care of my daughter!"

Suddenly out of nowhere everyone- including Jellal and I- started crying, not tears of sadness, tears of joy, joy that only a family like ours can share. It was then that I realized that Fairy Tail was, is, and always will be my family.


	3. Chapter 3: My Family

**Chapter 3: My Family**

_Month: August, Year: 803_

"Is this all true?" questioned Cana. " This all happened so fast, is Erza really Yuki's, wait Harukaze's, mother?"

"Wait, I get it!" exclaimed Romeo. "They're playing a prank on us, they were all in on this the whole time!"

"Yah, that must be it." stated Lucy.

"You're one to talk over there, Lucy." I said to her.

"Hey, you promised! _Shhhhh_, remember?" Lucy said while discretly rubbing her belly.

"You mean, you still..." I started to say and then remembered, _shhhhh._

"Right." jumped in non-other than, Natsu.

"Mommy, what are they talking about?" a confused Asuka asked her mother.

"I don't know sweetie, let's be quiet and find out." responded Bisca in her now usual gloomy tone.

"When are you going to tell them?" I asked Lucy, trying not to sound suspicious.

"I guess now's as good a time as any." responded Lucy.

"What's going on around here, you all look confused, and whose that little girl?" asked Guildarts as he walked in and pointed to Harukaze.

"Long story short, this is Harukaze, and Erza is her mother." said Natsu sounding somewhat annoyed, probably due to the fact that Guildarts chose now to walk in.

"Now back to what I was saying, I have an announcement." said Lucy, obviously trying to get this conversation over with. "Natsu and I are going to be parents!" Lucy excitedly said.

"Wow, that's awesome for you guys!" said Cana.

"Welcome to parenthood you guys, you to Erza." added Bisca.

"Thanks guys, I just wish my dad could be here trough all of this." responded Lucy.

"Lucy-sama, what happened to our daddies, why did they leave us?" asked a confused Asuka.

"I can't answer that, all I know is that they went to a better place, we'll see our daddies again someday, I promise." answered Lucy.

"Will it be soon?" asked a still confused Asuka.

"I don't know." said Lucy.

"What do you know?" asked Asuka.

"I know that we all love you and that your mommy wants a hug from you, go on, go give her a nice big bear hug." said Lucy.

"Ok!" responded Asuka before running over to Bisca and giving her the biggest hug she could.

"Thank you, Asuka." said Bisca, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note:<strong>** Sorry I got a little behind but I was in trouble and wasn't allowed to post for awhile, anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Comments are appreciated greatly.**


End file.
